BW070: An Amazing Aerial Battle!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Seven-colored Arch |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |major =Ash's Tranquill knows Wing Attack. Ash wins the Jet Badge. Ash's Tranquill evolves into Unfezant. Ash's Unfezant learns Aerial Ace. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |michars =Skyla, Miles |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Tranquill → Unfezant, Ash's Krokorok, Skyla's Unfezant, Skyla's Swoobat, Skyla's Swanna |guest =Skyla |local =Mistralton City, Mistralton City Gym }} is the 20th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis Once again, the time has come. After Cilan lost to her, Ash decides to battle Skyla next with a proper battle. However, Skyla predicts she will win again using her "Air Battle" methods. The next day, the time for their battle was nigh. Will her prediction come true? And why is Ash's Tranquill glowing? Episode Plot Ash sent his Krokorok, Tranquill and adds Pikachu as well. Skyla does not believe he'd win. However, the other challengers would like to see the battle, even Miles would want to witness such a battle. Skyla sees Swanna would like to battle as well, so accepts Ash's challenge. Skyla thinks she would still win, even if Pikachu would be the only one to defeat one of her Pokémon. Still, she announces the battle will take place in Mistralton Gym, tomorrow. She flies off in her airplane, while Ash promises he will win. During the night, at the Pokémon Center, Iris admits Ash has been thinking for hours, standing upside down. Ash has a plan, but Cilan asks didn't he show his Pokémon with no reason. Ash confirms that, but has a trick that will amaze Skyla - to win using spirit and guts, disappointing Cilan and Iris. Next day, the heroes are at the Gym. Cilan and Iris are happy to see the crowd, for they want to see an actual battle. Ash comes out, while Skyla is launched and releases her wings, going through floating air rings, showing off her entrance. Miles thinks this is what makes Gym battles fun. For his first Pokémon, Ash sends Krokorok, while Skyla sends Swoobat. Krokorok starts with Crunch, though Swoobat dodges and uses Air Cutter, but misses Krokorok, who dug in. Krokorok emerges and uses Stone Edge. Swoobat uses Gust to reflect the attack and while Krokorok dodges the move, Swoobat gets hit. However, Swoobat uses Air Cutter and defeats Krokorok. Ash calls it back, while Skyla admits Krokorok battled well, despite the disadvantage. Ash sends Tranquill. Tranquill and Swoobat collide using Air Cutter, as well as Gust. Swoobat flies up, so Tranquill follows it. Tranquill tries to attack Swoobat, who keeps dodging. Tranquill uses Air Cutter, which manages to hit Swoobat, defeating it. Skyla calls it back and tells Ash it was at disadvantage, since this was its second battle. Skyla tells everything was predictable, as she sends Unfezant. Tranquill uses Quick Attack, but misses Unfezant, who uses Air Slash on Tranquill. Tranquill manages to dodge the attacks, but is exhausted, so Ash calls her back. Ash sends Pikachu, who uses Electro Ball, though Unfezant ascends to dodge. Unfezant uses Air Slash, which hits Pikachu, who was trying to dodge. Unfezant uses Aerial Ace, so Pikachu uses Iron Tail, hitting him back and defeats Unfezant with Electro Ball. Skyla tells she predicted Ash would depend on Pikachu, thinking predicting is fun and makes Ash angry. Cilan hopes Skyla will change her mind, for she must've felt something when battling Ash himself. Skyla sends Swanna, so Pikachu starts with Thunderbolt, but is stopped by Aqua Ring. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, but Swanna is still unhurt. Skyla admits she watched some videos of grandpa's previous battles as a Gym Leader and managed to make a countermove to stop these attacks. Pikachu uses Iron Tail and jumps, but misses Swanna. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, going through the rings and hits Swanna. Swanna uses Bubblebeam, knocking Pikachu off. It uses Hurricane, engulfing Pikachu and hits him with Brave Bird. Pikachu stands up, surprising Skyla. However, he falls down, so Swanna won. Ash sends Tranquill back, who uses Quick Attack, hitting Swanna. Tranquill uses Gust, countered by Hurricane and hitting Tranquill. Surprisingly, Tranquill stands up and evolves into Unfezant. Unfezant uses Air Cutter, though Swanna ascends to evade. Unfezant follows Swanna, who hits her using Brave Bird. Swanna repeats the move, so Unfezant speeds up to avoid the attack. Unfezant locks Swanna and uses Aerial Ace. Swanna attempts to dodge, but eventually gets hit. Swanna is defeated. With that, Skyla's prediction is wrong, for Ash won the battle. Skyla calls Swanna back, while the heroes are pleased about the victory. Skyla admits she won't do any more air battles, apologizing to her grandfather for these actions. For the victory, Ash wins the Jet Badge. Skyla asks Ash where is he headed to next. Ash admits he has not given that thought, so Skyla advises him to go to Icirrus City. Ash takes the advice and hopes he will win two more Gym Badges soon. Debuts Pokémon *Ash's Unfezant Trivia *Who's That Pokémon?: Unfezant (Male Forme; JP), Swanna (US) *Like Sky High Gym Battle!: **Ash battles a female Flying-type Gym Leader, who is the sixth Gym Leader Ash fought in Hoenn, **the opponent uses a Water/Flying-type Pokémon (Pelipper) which counters Pikachu's Electric-type moves, **Ash's Flying-type Pokémon gets chased in the sky by the opponent's Flying-type Pokémon, **Ash used a Normal/Flying-type Pokémon (Swellow) which the Gym Leader also has. *The first clips of footage from this episode were revealed in the English opening theme Rival Destinies, first used in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!, whose dub originally aired on February 18, 2012 prior to this episode's Japanese airing. Dub Differences * In the Japanese dub, Ash's Tranquill uses Wing Attack, a move it can't learn. In the English dub, Ash simply tells Tranquill to attack instead of using a move. Gallery Ash thinks in a different style BW070 2.jpg Iris and Cilan fall down from hearing Ash's plan BW070 3.jpg Skyla is launched into air BW070 4.jpg Skyla releases her wings BW070 5.jpg Krokorok dug to dodge Swoobat's attack BW070 6.jpg Swoobat tries to gust away the Stone Edge BW070 7.jpg Tranquill hits Unfezant with Quick Attack BW070 8.jpg Ash calls Tranquill back BW070 9.jpg Pikachu dodges Unfezant's attacks BW070 10.jpg Unfezant is hit by Iron Tail BW070 11.jpg Swanna protects itself via Aqua Ring BW070 12.jpg Skyla reveals how she used the defensive techniques BW070 13.jpg Pikachu's Iron Tail misses Swanna BW070 14.jpg Pikachu jumps from the floating ring to another BW070 15.jpg Pikachu is defeated BW070 16.jpg Tranquill tracks Swanna down BW070 17.jpg Unfezant evolved from Tranquill BW070 18.jpg Unfezant locks her target BW070 19.jpg Unfezant uses Aerial Ace on Swanna BW070 20.jpg Ash won his sixth badge }} Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes